The proposed studies relate to the DNA-adenine methylase activity controlled by wild-type and mutant T2 phages. The wild-type and mutant enzyme forms are being purified and their sequence specificity characterized. The ability to methylate unrelated DNAs is being investigated, as well as the in vitro biological modification of phage lambda DNA.